This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system and then push the air back into the enclosed space after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling, or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces. In the HVAC industry today, it is common to use communicating motors, which may be capable of sending and/or receiving communications to and/or from a driving control of the communicating motor.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.